The present invention relates to an eye tracking apparatus and to a method of monitoring the movement of a user's eyes. Without limitation, the invention relates specifically to an integrated optical display unit and eye tracking apparatus.
Conventional eye tracking apparatuses, particularly head mountable apparatuses incorporating display units, are heavy, bulky and cumbersome. Traditional techniques for integrating eye tracking systems into head mountable display units (for example, simple combiner mirror or prism) also suffer from disadvantages such as limited field of view, eye-strain and low user comfort.